


Looking Into The Future

by WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou/pseuds/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks forward in his own time line. Told from the Doctor's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote awhile ago, but never had a chance to upload it till now. Please Read and Review

"Doctor, what's the plan?" Amy shouted at the sky, taking cover being a rock.

"Amy, you should know by now that the Doctor doesn't have a plan!" Rory shouted as he dove behind the same rock as me. "I wouldn't plan on the Doctor coming back. He left us on this godforsaken planet three days ago. I'm surprised that we have made it this long by ourselves. We should be dead."

"The Doctor will come back, Rory. He always does. He wouldn't just leave us here to die."

"You put way to much faith in a man who has killed all of the other people who travel with him!" Rory shouted as he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled me up.

We ran, as fast as we could, away from the oncoming advance of Daleks.

"What do you mean he's killed his other companions?" Amy asked in bewilderment.

"I've done my research on the Doctor. He's had three other traveling partners, that I know of, and all of them are either dead on in the loopy bin. Now, we are about to join that list." Rory responded.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as Rory stopped running.

He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to crash to a halt. An army of weeping angels were standing mere inches from them. Had Rory not stopped Amy, she would have been transported back into time, for the angels were reaching forward with an outstretched arm. Rory stared at them as Amy turned around to watch the Daleks continue their approach.

"Don't take your eyes off of them, Rory."

"I won't."

"Do you have a plan?" Amy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We are surrounded, yes?"

"Yes."

"Everything will be okay, Amy. Remember, I love you." Rory said, taking a hold of Amy's hand.

They pushed our backs together even more as the Daleks finished their approach, stopping feet in front of them.

"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?!" The head Dalek asked.

"The Doctor abandoned us. He left us on this planet. We haven't seen him in days." Amy said, hot tears coming to her eyes.

It really hurt her to know that the Doctor was not there, nor was he coming. For someone like Amy, who holds that much faith in a person, a betrayal like this can cut deeper than any weapon in the universe.

"THE DOCTOR HAS LOST HIS HEART AND HAS DECIDED TO LET YOU DIE. HE COULD BE A DALEK YET!"

"The Doctor will never be a Dalek. He still has a heart." Amy argued weakly.

Her words were filled with nothing. It hurt to much to even pretend that she was still faithful to the Doctor.

"YOU CAN CONTINUE TO THINK THAT. IT IS TIME TO YOU TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

"EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire army of Daleks shouted.

A loud explosion erupted behind Amy. Rory knocked her down to the ground, covering her body with his own as stone rain down on them. Underneath Rory, Amy shrieked in surprise. Where had the explosion come from? It stopped raining stone debris when Amy and Rory stood up.

There was a flash of bright lights and a streak of fabric ran in front of them after they stood up. There was  another ground shaking explosion that knocked Amy and Rory back to the ground. Metal debris is what decided to fall this time. Amy covered her head with her arms, but she could see a body laying on the ground a few feet from her. The owner of this body was laying face down. Amy got up and ran to this person, covering their body with hers. The person struggled underneath her.

"Hold on, its almost over." She said.

The danger had passed within a few minutes and Amy got off of the person, rolling him over as she did.

"Doctor." She gasped.

The doctor was covered in dirt and sweating profusely. His breathing was rapid and there was blood coming from his mouth and chest, with no visible wounds to explain the blood.

"Doctor, what happened?" She asked.

"The master...kidnapped me...held me....hostage...Amy...I'm sorry.....He killed River too."

"What do you mean 'too'? Who else did he kill?"

The Doctor got very quiet, closing his eyes for a moment in an "I'm sorry" manner.

"No, you're not going to die." Amy said, finally coming to the realization of what the Doctor's silence meant. "You can regenerate." She urged

"No. I used the rest of my regeneration energy on you and Rive years ago. You wouldn't remember though."

The Doctor gave a cry in pain as his body seized violently.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy question.

"My heart is trying to get itself back into a normal rhythm, but I don't have any regeneration energy. I never knew that dying could hurt so much."

"What do you mean that I wouldn't remember you using your regeneration energy on me?"

"Ask Rory. He'll know what I mean."

The Doctor closed his eyes for a long moment after answering. Amy shook him awake.

"I'm not going to let you die, Doctor." She said as tears burned her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it, Amy. I knew this was going to happen anyways. Please, don't follow after me until the time is right, Pond. I will be waiting for you and Rory on the other side. Please, wait to come along Pond."

"I'm not going to let you die, raggedy man."

The Doctor pushed down on a key that he held in his hand. Within seconds, the TARDIS materialized a few feet away from us.

"The TARDIS will have enough power to get you back home. Its my turn to be the one who waited."

"You can't leave, Doctor. You can't."

"No, this is how my life is suppose to end."

Tears streamed down Amy's face, running to the point of her noise and dropping onto the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor reached up, cupped Amy's face in his hand, and wiped the tears away from her face.

"There is no need to cry, Amy. It will all be okay. I'm dying a good death because I saved you and Rory. Please don't cry, Amy. Everything will be fine, Pond."

The Doctor closed his eyes and his hand that was cupping Amy's face fell to the ground. He had left the natural world and was moving on into the next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tears that flowed from Amy's face was not for the Doctor, but for her. She had lost the man who rescued her from that boring backyard all those years ago. She had lost her hero, her Doctor. Rory took the Doctor's body and placed it in a room in the TARDIS, one that was not disclosed to Amy. While Rory did that, Amy approached the console of the TARDIS. Sitting on the mainframe was an envelope, her name written in sloppy cursive on the front. The writing of the Doctor. She picked the envelope up and stared at if for awhile, her hands shaking. Rory came and stood next to her.

"Read it." He urged.

Her hands trembled even more as she opened the letter and unfolded it. She realized that this was the Doctor's last message to her.

 

 

My Dearest Amy and Rory,

            By the time that you read this, I will have run out of regeneration energy and my life will be over. These are my final directions and my farewell message to you. The TARDIS is already pre-set to take you back home. Type in "The Doctor's Farewell" into the computer and it will take you home. When you exit the TARDIS, lock it and then leave it to die. There are forces in this world who may attempt to unlock the mystery of this piece of Timelord technology. As long as you have the key, that can never happen. Now, for my final farewells.

            To Rory, you are the greatest male companion that I could ever want to be with Amy. You have an amazing woman, who I know you will do anything for. My passing will be hard on Amy, but you need to be patient with her. All injuries heal in good time. With your unconditional love and  your witty personality, you will help her continue her already extraordinary life.

            To Amy Pond, the girl who waited. With my passing, it may seem like your world has ended. It hasn't. I was the person who opened your eyes to adventure. You might not be able to have similar adventures but you will be on the greatest adventure of all, life. Rory will be your protector. Trust him, for I know that good things will happen if you do. You will have a fantastic life. You will make many people happy and do good in the world. Your raggedy man might be gone, but I will never leave your heart. I know that there is a special place there for me, just like there is a special place for you in my own hearts. Your raggedy man will be waiting for you and Rory on the other side.

            I thanks you both for making my life adventurous and filled with love. This is my final goodbye for now, but I will see you again someday.

            With all of my love,

                                The Doctor

 

Amy choked up multiple times while reading the letter, but she managed to keep her total composure together till the end. As she sat there crying, Rory typed "THE DOCTOR'S FINAL FAREWELL" into the TARDIS, sending us back home. He wrapped his arms around Amy, which only caused her to cry harder.

"It will be okay." He repeatedly whispered to Amy.

The TARDIS slammed to a stop and they stepped out. Amy held the letter and envelope tightly in my hand while Rory locked the TARDIS. Rory took the key and placed it on a chain which he then placed around Amy's neck.

 "Where are we?" Amy asked Rory, not recognizing her surroundings.

"The other side of town." Rory answered looking around. They were in a stranger's backyard. "This house is for sale." He commented.

"It is." Amy replied, knowing that they were looking for a house, as they were expecting their "second" child.

Rory would buy the house a few days later. For now, Amy and Rory walked away from the TARDIS, leaving it to die.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They say Time Lords should never look to the events leading up to their deaths, for many will attempt to change it. I sat in my TARDIS, after having viewed my death and the events leading up to it, mulling things over. I had two choices as to how to continue. I could attempt to change my death (A very heroic death for a Time Lord, by my ideals, but not to other Time Lords) or I could attempt to change it. I stood up and punched a date into the TARDIS, sending me into the time vortex.  The TARDIS screamed to a halt and I stepped out. It was dark and the night air was chilled.

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask.

I looked down at the little girl who was sitting on the ground.

"I'm the Doctor, Amy. Would you like to go on an adventure?"

"Would I ever." She responded.

"I promise I will take you on an adventure one day, but I need you to wait for me."

"Why can't we go now?"

"Its not the right time. You need to know about the places we will go, so every night, I want you to wait for me."

"I can do that." She whispered.

"You have to understand that I might not come every night. I travel a lot."

"That's fine, I will still wait."

"Okay, when you go to bed in a few minutes, dream about the raggedy man who came into your yard tonight."

"Who's that?" She questioned, still a little young to understand.

"Me." I responded before getting back into the TARDIS. "Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Raggedy Man."

I stepped back into the TARDIS and punched yet another date and location into the computer. I figure I can come to terms with my death before it actually happens. Why shouldn't I give my life to save the companion that I will secretly fall in love with


End file.
